


No way back

by tangmojue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangmojue/pseuds/tangmojue
Summary: 当Reaper被放逐很久之后，Gabriel再次找到了他*Gabriel·Reyes是众神之中的主神，死神Reaper则是他在人间全部欲望的投影。





	

　　没有人知道死神缩在阴影里。  
　　最后一声悠长的钟鸣结束了朝圣地的弥撒，这些对他们的主神怀有高度忠诚和极其纯洁崇拜的凡人在离开教堂时不敢发出丁点儿脚步声，一位妇人的粗布长衣在地砖上拖出窸窣声响，立即被他人用眼神警告。神父紧随信徒走出，不敢留恋。教堂执事则在擦拭过神圣的器皿后，以敲响一排石乐器为尾声，关闭了教堂大门。他最后一眼停留在金光笼罩的祭坛——教堂内唯一一束光来自玻璃塔尖，正投射在祭坛上。  
　　教堂高耸入云的尖顶由钢铁熔铸成，顶端的小部分却是玻璃搭建，从日出到日落，镜面巧妙地将阳光保持在祭坛正上方。死神依附在阴影之中，不像经文中所描述的那样强大，吞噬一切光明，何况他已经“被祂所击败，退回阴影中”，有理由这般狼狈。  
　　羽毛自光束中飘落。  
　　任何对“祂”的描述都是极其光辉灿烂，直视祂的凡人会在瞬间化为灰烬，甚至一些低位的神祇也会浴火而亡。但死神明白，祂只是以光为掩护，在他面前唯一一束光中，面孔、四肢、 衣饰、羽翼的形状正与阳光渐渐分离。  
　　“我在找你。”祂以平淡的口吻说道。  
　　得不到回应，祂伸进阴影中，拽出那瑟缩的一团，死神红色的眼睛在斗篷的阴影中不安地转动，同时怀着爱和恨，无畏和恐惧。他轻微地挣扎了片刻，被扔上祭坛，祂剥掉他的长袍，黄金荆棘缠绕上他的四肢，分开双足。  
　　“我知道你总会躲在这里。”祂在他耳边散发的气息是阳光一般的灼热。  
　　死神苍白的胸膛在祂身下微微颤抖着，因熟悉的气息而浑身紧绷。

　　 **“我为我们建造了一个小小的乐园。”祂领着他穿过树林，来到一片辽阔的平原上。周围没有任何树木遮挡，一幢坚固的石质建筑立在平原中央。“土地之神无法进入，草木之神无法靠近，风之神会被阻挡在墙壁外，至于日月的神祇，他们隔得太远。”**  
 **祂关闭大门，于是建筑内便一片黑暗。祂随手点燃一盏灯，看见祂那独一无二的伴侣正跳上床榻，带着凡人的好奇和跃跃欲试。“为什么非得是这样的地方？”**  
 **“为了你能在我无法关照你的时候逃过那些神祇的刁难，为了我们有片刻逃脱神祇的律法。”祂将双臂伸向他的人间投影、造物、伴侣，抱住他的脖子：“为了片刻肉欲的自由。”**  
　　  
　　死神像祭品般横在祭坛上，颤栗的四肢在祂的亲吻和爱抚中舒展开，尖顶教堂四壁的宗教绘画在他眼中环状平铺。凡人对于祂不敢有确切的描述，往往以一束穿透画面中心的光，或者众神之中闪耀的模糊人形代替。他的眼神在那些壁画中漫无目的地游走，一个角落中他看见了自己，凡人刻画的死神形象正如同他本身：一条黑色的罩袍从头盖到脚踝，苍白但强壮的肢体畏缩在黑暗中。此刻祂的手强硬地掰过他的面孔，对着自己：“看着我。”  
　　他局促地呼吸着，柔软的亲吻消失了，祂轻轻啃咬着他的锁骨，光从祂的手掌中流出，顺着肌肉的纹理淌下。祂的光和热温暖了死神冰凉的身躯，他被饰以黄金瘫软在祭坛上，身体因渴望而扭动。  
　　“你喜欢听人们做弥撒？”祂在死神回答“不”时咬住了他的嘴唇。“说说看，他们讲了什么。”  
　　“他们讲你如何诞生，如何发现了人间的世界，并派遣众神看管和保护世间万物......”祂的嘴唇滑到胸前，舔舐玩弄着死神的乳头，他呼吸一窒，在祂抚摸的鼓舞下说下去。“以及当你发现了......万物之恶的领导者，死神的时候，如何被他的阴谋重创，又与他战斗并将其永远驱逐到极夜寒冷的地方，而你则因此而获得了......至高无上的纯洁性。”  
　　祂将手指插入他乌黑的鬈发，试图用亲吻舒展死神因痛苦而紧蹙的眉头。“你知道他们说的不是真的。”但祂身下的躯体再次被恐惧控制，颤抖得更厉害。死神的喉结上下滑动着，愤怒在他舌根酝酿和燃烧。他鼓起双臂的肌肉猛地挣扎，黄金荆棘反而越绞越紧，刺入肌肤。  
　　“你抽走了我的全部血液！”  
　　“嘘，嘘——”祂将他的头颅抵在胸前。黄金荆棘从死神的皮肤滑落，祂举起血迹斑斑的手臂舔舐到指尖，含入骨节。僵硬抽搐的手在祂的安慰下平和了，瘫软在体侧。死神用哽咽的微弱声音说道：“你宣称我会背负你所有不洁的罪恶被放逐......以保证，你的纯洁性还没有被玷污，仍具有主神的资格......”愤怒再次闪电般击中了他，死神绞紧祂的脖子，撕扯祂的嘴唇，却无法伤害祂。他的本质仍是祂在人间的投射。“你说过我们是平等的！”  
　　“是的，一直都是。”祂剥去了他下身衣物，握住他的男性象征——已经变得灼热而坚硬。“现在，叫我的名字吧，我就给你你想要的。”  
　　他难耐地向上挺动，腹部因性欲高涨而紧绷。“Gabriel......”

　 **“Gabriel？这名字有什么特殊之处？”**  
 **“神的名讳代表了神的弱点，一旦名讳为其他神祇所知，神就不复存在。”**  
 **他欣喜得不能自禁：“我是你的弱点？”**  
 **祂以鼻尖亲昵的磨蹭作为回应：“是的，Gabriel·Reyes。现在我的弱点放在你手中了。”**

　　祂将死神的男性象征含入口中，那张发号神谕的嘴，现在完全将他容纳。死神用下体擦过舌面的粗糙颗粒，顶进祂的喉咙再退出。舌头柔顺地从茎身舔吻到顶端，再整个含进口腔，如是反复。死神想将自己送得更深，祂却牢牢按住他的腰，吮吻蔓延到大腿内侧，啃噬着他动脉附近的皮肤。恐惧再次攫住了死神，因情欲而粗重的喘息郁噎在喉头，他克制地小口吸气。死神并非完全的神，半人的部分令他像披着铁皮的玻璃般脆弱易碎。  
       “Gabriel、Gabriel......”他抱着祂的头，哀求似的轻哼着：“别这样。”  
　　祂的回应是利齿凿穿死神的皮肤，叼着皮肉吮血。死神惊恐得合上双眼，冰凉的双手从祂脑后滑下来，腿向两边软绵绵地敞开。

　 **“别这样。”他匍匐在祂的脚下。在他成为死神以前，他曾并肩走在祂的身侧，其余神祇都无此荣耀。他同样具有索取的权利，在祂体内畅饮快感的甘泉。而现在祂因为诸神的质疑要将罪恶的担子压在他肩上。“别这样。”他用极轻的声音念出祂的名讳恳求他，言语立即被眼神制止了，祂的目光是刺骨的，如同泛在雪亮刀锋的冷光。**  
 **“你本来就是我欲望的集合和化身。”祂的手在他颈侧作出切割的示意，于是血液从他颈边汩汩流出，他因突然袭来的寒冷而困乏得就要睡去，摇晃着膝行至祂身边，抱紧祂的双腿。祂不为所动，看着他最终因失血而瘫软、失去意识，承载了罪行和污秽的身体越来越重，最后坍缩、没入了黑暗。**

　　此刻祂终于用亲吻愈合了死神的伤口，回到萎靡的男性象征上继续施以刺激。死神头向下仰着，脊背弓成半个圆弧，在祂无数次吮吸舔弄过顶端之后，死神回到了以往的节奏，在祂的容许中插进喉咙深处，在那个火热如岩浆又柔软似绒羽的地方得到了高潮。他喘息着将双手插进祂的头发，小腹肌肉仍处于高潮后的痉挛。“我们都付出了代价。”祂含入他的嘴唇，从死神的舌尖尝到了死魂灵的味道（迫于放逐的约束，他只能以死魂灵为食），一种灰尘般阴冷、索然无味的触感在祂舌尖停留片刻，之后的寒冷都为祂所融化。相比起曾经的极情纵欲，现在他们能捕捉的只是很小一部分的甜美快感，却足以让死神瘫软在祂身下。  
　　“可惜你净化自己的同时，也变成了无性的神。”  
　　祂对死神的挑衅回以更加火热的抚摸。“但我仍然有很多种手段可以令你愉悦。”  
　　死神的表情僵硬了片刻，祂的鼻尖埋在死神的腹股沟中滑落到器官附近，却不给予安慰。祂模仿着那些肉食性野兽靠近猎物时的低沉潜行，嗅闻着死神的气息，以保护的姿态撑在他上方。死神屈了屈腿，顺从地向两边张开，祂的手指顺着肌肉滑向他腿间，在臀缝徘徊。他回想起过去每一次被祂打开深入腹地所带来的至高无上的快感，仿佛海啸一万次冲刷过他的身体，将他打散成无数颗粒，而祂是唯一能重塑他的人。当祂宣布放逐，他如同星辰坠落，痛苦一度令他以为自己要灰飞烟灭。“Gabriel，”他的欲望火热得要爆炸，“回到我身边，Gabriel，让我回到你身边。”  
　　祂脱下白衣擦拭死神汗水淋漓的脸颊。无性的身体看上去像包裹在薄膜中，胯下被一整片平滑的皮肤所替代。在祂最初降生于这个世界的时候，祂仍拥有凡人的性征。祂在人间的水中看见了自己完美的倒影，那就是一切欲望的来源，祂希望获得一个伴侣，一个复制了祂容貌的半人半神存在，这个他在人间的投影将会被他所爱，也会爱着他。然后，永不满足的爱欲迫使他们分离，再也无法结合。  
　　“Gabriel......”死神的叹息将祂引导回自己身上，祂的手指分开臀瓣朝内深入，推挤开细嫩的内壁。死神紧张地收缩着肌肉，内部无意识地将祂的手指咬住。祂的额头抵在死神胸膛上，手指全部没入死神体内。死神因祂动作的停止而不满地哼唧，腿间器官随胯部的扭动摇晃着。他当然想念过去祂将自己全部埋进身体里的感觉，耻骨死死顶住他的臀，没有什么比那样的结合更加深刻不可分离，就像......他们熔在一起，却没有单独存在的个体的孤独，爱和被爱的愿望与凡人供奉神祇庇护不同，纯粹相等的索求供给。他会因满载的快感而呜咽，乞求祂停歇片刻，实际上他们都因此更加兴奋。  
　　死神抚摸着祂的脊背，双眼朦胧地望着祂。“该死的，Gabriel，继续啊。”于是祂将他的臀部抬得更高，从腿根吻到膝，快速地撞击起死神内部的敏感源。死神不得不扣住祭坛边缘稳住身体。祂的头伏下去，将脖颈凑到死神唇边，于是死神尝到了祂的血，无法被任何事物伤害的诸神之神在他牙齿厮磨下脆弱地淌出金色血液，这些血液化作光点消失在空气中。  
日光不再作片刻停留，朝圣地内的光源变成了散落在地面的羽毛。死神注意到那些发光的白羽，难以抑制地激动呻吟出声。祂以为弄痛了他，停下动作。  
　　爱欲在死神红色的眼中流淌，他痴迷地注视着祂发光的脊背，从肩胛抚摸到羽翼根部。  
“我记得你从我身上获得欢愉的时候，羽翼会这样张开。”  
　　祂的回答是对死神的腹地发起更强烈的进攻。从不曾有这样猛烈的洪水，将死神全部意识都打散了。沉浮间他的记忆倒错，他从一个人形躯壳中走出，祂用自己的羽毛将他包裹，以己身的鲜血沐浴他。他明白他和祂不可分割，每一次做爱都令他更加全身心地渴望永恒交融。他昏沉地抬腰迎合，吐出混乱无序的音节，在祂怀里再次得到高潮。空白在他眼前久久不去，尔后他意识到祂的全部羽翼都抖动着舒展开了，祂的身体微微抽搐着，双臂搂紧死神的躯体。  
       Gabriel，他的神明啊。  
      战栗持续到祂抖落的羽毛失去光亮才平息，祂趴在死神的胸膛上，六片羽翼将他们的身体和祭坛一同覆盖。  
      自上一次分离之后，他第一次感受到光和热如此真切地罩在身上。或许是时候回归黑暗了，死神想，但他们的肢体仍纠缠在一起，他心满意足地接受了这种安排。就在祂身旁暂歇片刻，他默念道，再停留一会。

 

 

看完Valhalla Rising后突然产生的灵感（不，实际上没有什么关系）。设想中Gabriel·Reyes是诸神之神，因在人间的水中看见自己完美的倒影，于是决定创造出一个相同的伴侣。这个半人半神是他在人间一切欲望的投射。两个Gabriel曾度过一段幸福的时间。但暴露了欲望的Gabriel将失去主神的资格，于是他为了保持自身的“纯洁性”将凡人的部分剥离了，罪恶由半人半神的Gabriel承担。半人半神的Gabriel成为了遭受厌恶和放逐的死神。

没把真实结局写出来（对，我只是想搞PWP），这里不存在HE。诸神之神Gabriel的爱和死神的爱并不对等。死神遭到背叛，完全可以将Gabriel的名讳出卖，消除Gabriel的存在，但他没有。


End file.
